


Cloudy Lemonade

by Knuckles_the_Echidna



Series: Erm...CroMit drabbles?? [3]
Category: CROMIT - Fandom, lemonade - cloudy
Genre: Cloudy Lemonade is made out of Clouds and Lemons, Mituna then drank the whole bottle!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knuckles_the_Echidna/pseuds/Knuckles_the_Echidna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got this idea from the bottle of Cloudy Lemonade sitting in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudy Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made Mituna seem a little dimwitted than normal. It was the only way.

here is Cloudy Lemonade sitting in the kitchen. 

Yes. well done Cronus. very observant. your matesprit decided at that time to stamp in as you were downing your first glass of the cloudy goodness.

As you set the glass down on the counter. Mituna sits down right next  to you, practically on your lap. sniffing the large bottle of cloudygoodness.

"CL0UDY L3M0ND43..?" Mituna mutters softly and questioningly.

"Cloudy Lemonade." Cronus corrected him stroking his hair gently, his claws scraping gently across his larger horn (the bloody right one).

"WH472 17 M4D3 0U7 0F? *he mutters staring at his matesprit for help.

"I do not knowv that one, Mituna." Cronus says picking up the bottle.

"BU7...BU7..." Mituna states "CL0UD2!" he points to the ceiling of your hive.

"Maybe..." Cronus says thoughtfully. "Clouds and lemons?" he motions sightly to his fridge.

"CL0UD2 4ND L3N0N2!" Mituna screams happily.

"Cloudy Lemonade is made out of Clouds and Lemons." Cronus agrees happily with their verdict. "But howv do they get the clouds?" he asks himself and Mituna.

"M1R4CL32!" Mituna states seeming very happy with his happy solution.

"Okay, Mituna." Cronus smiles and kisses Mituna's lips gently thinking through their thoughts of the absolute miracle that is Cloudy Lemonade. 


End file.
